


30 year old Ice Queen

by reliquexia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 40 year old virgin au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquexia/pseuds/reliquexia
Summary: 30 year old virgin au where Sansa asks her friend Jon to resolve her issue





	30 year old Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - how about 40 yr old virgin au (sort of) - Sansa gets to the ripe old age of ?? (You choose) and is still a virgin... maybe she asks her best friend - the only man she trusts outside of family - to help her with that?
> 
> This one was fun, but I made Sansa 30 because it just fit easier into the story oh well lol.

"Jon, I'm still a virgin."

The man spit out his juice over the counter. "I'm sorry, you're what?" his eyes bulged incredulously.

"A virgin. A 30 year old virgin. Haha, there get your laugh in. That's why I haven't been on those dating apps. Everyone has a sexual history by now. I don't want to burden someone with taking my maidenhead." she mumbled into her mug of tea.

"B-but what about Harry? And Loras?" he said, unsure where to tread with his friend. He'd never seen her so unsure outside the night when she called her brother to pick her up from her first boyfriend's after prom party. He never suspected Sansa to have any trouble in the romantic department of all people when she was built like an editorial model trying to sell you the dreams of a perfume you could never describe with words. Sansa the enigma, the Ice Queen.

"Harry and I wanted to save it for marriage, and Loras apparently used me as his beard. Which I should have figured out after second base did zilch for his manhood. GOD I'M SUCH A LOSER." she yelled in frustration. 

"Sansa, so you haven't had sex, and you still call your hymen by maidenhead. But being a loser doesn't mean you'll become a cat lady tomorrow. That takes time. You can do it." he teased. She threw an unamused death glare back. They were next door neighbors growing up, and she knew how pretty Jon was, and how many girls swooned and came over to her place to see her brother and him just sit around and play Dragon Wars. She understood that Jon was fairly more experienced than the average guy with that face. But it made no sense how she was still chronically single. Just as many people called her pretty, and she stayed pure, and dressed modestly, went to pray regularly, and did everything the perfect good girl was supposed to do. She even abstained from sex before marriage, and what did it get her? Nothing. It got her nothing, except a weird label that remained unchanged, and a heavy stigma to carry. 

"I'm joking," he said, holding her chin up. Maybe it was how warm he was, or maybe it was the fact that she was tired of getting no action, but the next words that spilled from her mouth shocked both of them to the core.

"I get that I shouldn't lose my virginity to some random man I swiped right for. But I'm so tired of being self conscious and overthinking a date and all the next steps that always feel like a countdown I'm not ready for" she said, looking down at his hand. "That's why I want to ask you if you could do the deed. It would be special, and I'm not too nervous analyzing every detail of the date to see how he reacts to my intact hymen, or how he'll judge me when I don't react back because I just don't know what to do and I'll end up comatose like a dead fish." she chuckled. "It wouldn't have to mean anything, just a really big huge favor asked by a childhood friend for the time I didn't tell my parents you guys visited a strip club with Theon when we were teens" she bit her lip nervously, knowing full well sexiness was gonna have to be sacrificed, this was Jon who was always given the attention of the prettiest girls and guys. She'd have to do with pity partnered with general sexual urges to clinically convince him that he should in fact sleep with her so she could move on. 

A darker look overtook him, his breath shallower, and his face pinking. "Ok." he spoke calmly and surely, picking her up by the waist. upstairs to her room in Winterfell.

"Oof!" she yelled in surprise, her hands grabbing his neck and shoulders. "Wait, so we're really doing this?" she inquired, seeing again if it wasn't some weird cosmic joke played on her. 

"Yeah, I mean poor Sansa, the prettiest woman in the North burdened with the heavy title of virgin, I mean who am I to not grant her relief from this label?" he smirked tugging her shirt buttons open, as he lay her on her bed. She was smiling. She was doing it. She really was going to lose it this time. Sansa was so content, she didn't even realize him slipping her skirt off, and the gentle prodding of something wet. She pulled herself up on her elbows to stare red faced at the disappearing head of Jon between her legs, no longer at the crest between her thighs, but somewhere more intimate. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she released a whimper. 

"Oh, and as a friend, I'm gonna be completely honest. You'll be the farthest thing from immobile when I'm finished with you." he said, going back down, and her hips arched higher on their own accord. Maybe would find her own rhythm, Sansa mussed, as her hands instinctively ran through his soft hair. Maybe that's all you needed for intimacy. Just a good friend who pushed you over your fears. And as he slowly asked her permission again before sliding in, she reached for his lips again. But maybe this one good friend could become something more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am, I'm sure this is riddled with errors, but I WILL get back on it and clean it up.


End file.
